Secrets Will Fade
by bitchscanbiteback
Summary: Summary : Justin calls Brian after 2 months of being in New York broken and beaten in a hospital room. Justin only wants one person to come and get him and it's Brian. Brian answers the phone Hearing Justin's pleas for help. This time Justin isn't going to get away this time. No more running no more pushing away. Will they finally get their happily ever fucking after? Brian will no
1. Suffering

Summary : Justin calls Brian after 2 months of being in New York broken and beaten in a hospital room. Justin only wants one person to come and get him and it's Brian. Brian answers the phone Hearing Justin's pleas for help. This time Justin isn't going to get away this time. No more running no more pushing away. Will they finally get their happily ever fucking after? Brian will not stop until Justin is married to him and living in that mansion Justin named Britin.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN QAF I just love it.

* * *

Chapter 1 Suffering

Justin screamed out in pain one last time as it finally ends. He looks around, slightly unable to remember where he was. He reaches for his cell; his hands are bloody, but he pays it no mind. He needs Brian…Just Brian. He presses "1" on the speed dial and then presses the phone to his ear, trying not to panic.

"Hello." He hears Brian's voice faintly on the other end.

"Brian, I need…I need you," he manages to cough out. "Please…hel...help me, I need you. Please… help, I...I need you. Please," he whispered in a mantra, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Justin! JUSTIN, WHAT'S WRONG?" Brian screamed into the line.

"Help me, please, I need you," he whispered in pain and then dropped the phone as he passed out. Paramedics got there quickly due to a neighbor hearing Justin's screams. Taking him into the hospital, they carry him immediately into surgery. Justin woke before they took him in as he screamed out for Brian.

* * *

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN! "Brian screamed into the phone over and over again as soon as his partner stopped speaking. He could hear still Justin breathing, however, and then people apparently approaching him because he could hear voices in the background. Someone picked up the phone and a woman said, "Hello?"

"Hey, is he ok?" Brian asked frantically, scared as hell by the tone of Justin's voice earlier. "Is Justin ok? Is he moving? Please, please, tell me he's okay!" he shouted into the phone as he ran to his car and sped off toward his loft.

"I don't know, Sir, I'm one of the paramedics; we just got here and we're checking him out now," the woman informed him.

"WELL KEEP HIM ALIVE, DAMN IT!" he screamed at her as tears slid down his cheeks for the first time since the day he had let Justin go. "I'm heading to the airport. Which hospital is he going to?" he snapped at the women.

"JFK Memorial," was the terse reply.

Brian hung up the phone and left it in his car as he reached the loft. He grabbed the keys and ran inside the building and up the steps three at a time, not in the mood to wait for the elevator. Brian flung open the loft door and ran straight to his bedroom, grabbing a duffel bag as he threw some clothes into it. He would NOT leave Justin alone this time. He would NOT let Justin go this time. No, this time he would do anything to keep Justin alive, safe and with him.

Brian screamed out in frustration; it was like him getting hit in the head all over again. Brian sat down and cried for a moment, needing to get it out of his system before he left. Shaking his head, Brian grabbed the bag, his toiletries and his laptop. Rushing out of the loft, he pushed the door closed and locked it before running down the stairs straight to his car. Throwing everything in the narrow, back seat, he drove straight to the airport. Grabbing his cell he hurriedly called Michael.

"Hey," he said as soon as Michael answered the phone; he was angry and extremely worried about Justin and had no time for pleasantries. "I'm heading to New York; Justin's hurt and he needs me."

Michael frowned at the odd tone in his friend's voice. "What do you mean, hurt? Is he ok? What's going on?"

"Michael, shut up! Listen to me! I don't fucking know – I'm not there yet!" Brian snapped at him as he shook his head. "I need for you to go to my house in West Virginia and clean it up and get it ready for me and Justin, because I'm not letting him stay in New York! He's coming home and this time; I am NOT going to lose him," Brian vowed.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Michael assured him. "You got it. I'll get the others to help, too," he said before hanging up the phone to tell Ben and Hunter what had happened so that they could go over to Britin to get things rolling.

* * *

Brian rushed into the airport with his bags and cell and bought a ticket on the first plane leaving for New York. As he sat down and waited for his flight to be called, he closed his eyes and groaned. This was not supposed to happen. Justin was not supposed to get hurt. He was supposed to do well and paint and live his dream. What the fuck had occurred to change that?

Brian heard his flight soon being called for boarding; grabbing his bag, he literally ran toward the gate. Pushing his e-ticket into the woman's hand to be scanned, he waiting impatiently for her to give it back before he hurried down the access ramp to the plane, his carryon bag haphazardly slung over his shoulder. Brian sat in his seat and waited – and fidgeted. He wanted to be with Justin as fast as possible and this time he would not wait outside his hospital room, too scared to enter. No, this time he would stand by Justin's bedside, holding his hand and telling him that everything was going to be ok and nothing could touch him now. Brian closed his eyes and waited for the plane to take off.

* * *

Brian sighed when the plane finally landed thirty minutes later. Grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment, he waited with barely-concealed impatience to disembark before running out the exit doors to hail a cab. He didn't bother getting a hotel room; he just went straight to the hospital. He rushed through the doors and hurried up to the front desk as a tired-looking woman peered up at him curiously.

"Justin Taylor!" he yelled out as the words poured out of his mouth. "Where is he? Is he ok? Please tell me; my partner, is he okay?

She eyed him with slight disdain. "Are you on his next of kin list? I can't tell you unless you are," she advised him.

Brian huffed out an angry breath; did this woman only have two speeds of efficiency? Slow and super slow? "Yes, yes," he told her hurriedly. " The name's Brian Kinney."

She seemed to take an excruciatingly long period of time peering at her computer records before she finally advised, "Ah, yes, I see it," as she pulled his name up Justin's file. "You are listed."

"Well?" he snapped, looking at her like she was stupid.

"He just got out of surgery and is in recovery," she told him to his relief. "His room is on the second floor, #302."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Brian ran toward the elevator and slammed his palm impatiently against the elevator button. Finally it opened and he rushed inside. He smacked the second floor button several times as if that would make it go faster and bounced impatiently as the car began to ascend, nervous as hell as he wondered what had happened and if Justin was okay. He closed his eyes tightly as the door dinged; as soon as the doors slid open, he ran to the room that was Justin's and entered it, finally getting a look at the familiar but lifeless form lying on the bed in the private room.

"Justin," he whispered, pain burning through his chest as he stared at his love. "My God, what have you done?" He moved to his side as he set his carry on down next to him on the floor. He slid the chair over to Justin's bed side and reached for his hand.

"Don't you dare leave me, you little shit," he hissed at him before he leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I fucking need you," he whispered in his ear as he laid his head down on the one arm that wasn't in a cast and waited. Brian closed his eyes and did something then that he thought he would never do – he prayed for Justin to pull through. If Justin died, he would not know what to do with himself. He loved Justin too much, and they had come too close before to this same situation.

"Justin, please, babe, wake up," he begged in a whisper as he slowly fell asleep holding Justin's hand.


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk just the plot line. If you don't like Yaoi or Queer as Folk turn your ass around and don't bother reading it. Love you Please Enjoy.

A/ N: Thank you my little Monsters. I've gotten so many reviews and I've been trying to write but writers block as been kicking my ass. So thank you My Little Monsters for staying and reading so here you go Chapter 2. Love you Please Enjoy this.

Mie Mie

Oh damn more now please hurry

Love this! Will it be continued?

Joules38

Oh please let Justin be OK. Like your story, please continue it  
Joules xx

draylover

you should update, it's quite mean leaving people at cliffhanger like that. please update soon!

Duky3110

This is really good so far i love it is there another chapter? please be another I can't wait to find out what happens

Thank you For being devoted Little Monsters.

Waking Up

Justin stirred and whimpered as he slowly regained consciousness. Still groggy from the effects of the anesthesia, he turned his head and looked over at Brian who was sleeping on his hand as he held it. Justin closed his eyes as he realized that Brian knew what had happened. There was no hiding the fact that he had been raped and beaten. His heart full of love for this man, Justin peered over at Brian before running a hand through his hair as he smiled. He couldn't help the cough that erupted just then as Brian woke up with a jolt and looked at over him.

"Shit! You're awake!" Brian exclaimed in relief and stood up to lean over and kiss his head as he smoothed back Justin's hair. Justin smiled and pulled him down slowly as he kissed him before pulling back to gaze up into his partner's troubled eyes.

"Don't let anyone else that isn't a doctor touch me," he whispered, pain in his eyes and desperation in his voice. Brian nodded and sat back down next to his bedside, still clutching his hand.

"They're going to have to keep you for a few days and test you for HIV," Brian told him, a touch of regret in his voice. "But I want you to know – I'm never leaving you again. You will come home to Britin and paint from there. If you do have it, well, I don't give a flying fuck; you're mine and I'm yours, and I am never letting you go again. This will NOT happen ever again," Brian vowed, tears building in his eyes. It would be the first time he would ever cry in front of Justin. "I almost lost you for good this time," he whispered as he cried into Justin's arm.

Justin reached over and stroked his hair, nodding in understanding. Brian hadn't said the actual words, but he knew just the same. "I love you, too" he whispered as he scooted closer to his partner.

"Come lie down with me, "he urged him softly as he looked into Brian's eyes. Brian nodded and rose to take off his coat and his suit jacket and hang them over the back of his chair before he walked the few steps over to Justin and lay next to him, pulling him close. Brian closed his eyes as Justin started to sob into his chest. He would never let this happen again. He believed that if Justin had never left Pittsburgh, he would have been fine and safe from harm. He had sent him to New York, and now he would spend the rest of his life making it up to his lover no matter what the cost.

Justin finally stopped sobbing as his breathing became deep and even. He had fallen asleep. Brian closed his eyes and kept his arms protectively around him.

Later the next day Brian woke up just before the nurse on day shift duty walked into the room and discovered them still nestled together. She promptly scolded Brian for sleeping in the bed with Justin, but she smiled softly in understanding when she was told why. "Ok," she acquiesced, but just don't do it again, and if you do just make sure the doctor catches you and not me," she teased him as she checked to make sure Justin's vitals were good. She replaced the bag attached to his IV and quietly left the room, but not before giving Brian a wink for good measure.

Brian sat up and disentangled himself from Justin before he walked over to the chair to retrieve his bag and start changing his clothes. He stared at Justin, who had fallen back asleep for a few minutes before he sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Come on, baby," he whispered softly as he stroked some hair away from his bangs. "Wake up. You fought so hard the first time; you can do it again now, Justin. Come on," he entreated just before he heard the door opening. Brian looked up and saw Michael and Ben arriving.

"How in the hell did you…?" He started to ask, but he was cut off.

"Ted and Cynthia," they explained at the same time.

"Get out!" Brian growled as he stood up and walked over to them; he tried to push them out into the hall so they wouldn't disturb Justin, but the men were insistent.

"We just want to see him," Ben pressed, concerned for his friends.

"Well, you can't because he isn't awake. He's needs his rest and he needs me! He called ME, not you, not Jen – ME. And I will be here when he..." Brian stopped talking as he heard a scream rip from Justin's lungs.

"BRIANNNNNNNN!" Justin screamed, jolting up in the bed into a sitting position. Brian ran over to his bedside to sit down and grab him as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. Pulling him close against him, he whispered soothing words to try and calm him down. Michael and Ben watched from the door as they noticed the pure terror on Justin's face; after about a minute, however, his face relaxed as he melted into Brian's embrace as Brian continued to comfort him.

Justin held onto Brian as if his life depended on it. "Please, please make it stop," he whimpered into Brian's neck before he passed out.

In alarm, Brian hit the emergency nurse button, enormously relieved when a nurse arrived seconds later. Apparently, the nurses had quickly become fond of the two lovers. They checked Justin's IV attachments and reassured him that the doctor would be in soon to check on him.

Brian looked over at Ben and Michael, who were quietly standing just inside the doorway before he shook his head as he began to cry, hiding his face into Justin's side. Michael walked up behind him and rubbed his back in support, while Ben sat down on the other side of Justin.

"He'll be okay, Brian," Michael reassured him. "He's strong; and he has you."

* * *

Two days later, Justin was chomping at the bit to get out of the hospital, and be with his family and friends. He was tired of being reminded of what had happened. Justin and Brian were laughing and joking about what they would do when he got out. It was a remarkable scene, considering what he had been through just a few days ago.

"We can move to Britin together," Brian said, not realizing at that moment that he had not told Justin that he had kept the house.

"You...You kept the house?" he asked, shocked. "Why?"

Brian gazed into his eyes. "Because I remembered what you said, about always coming back, no matter where you were."

Justin hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. "Oh, Brian," he whispered as he smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

The doctor came in before Brian could say anything. "Congratulations, Mr. Taylor, you can finally go home. Just take it easy for a few days and get some rest and we will follow up in a few months."

Justin smiled in relief. "Thanks, Doc."

"I'll go sign the papers to get you out," Brian whispered; he looked into his eyes for a moment before he leaned down and kissed him. He walked out and went in search of the nurse's station so he could sign the discharge paperwork. Justin, in the meantime, changed and gathered his things.

Thirty minutes later, Brian came back in and grabbed Justin's bag. Smiling, he took Justin's hand. "Let's go home." He laughed, pulling Justin close to him as they walked out of the room and headed toward the car.

Justin looked at him. "I need to stop by my apartment to get some clothes," he whispered.

Brian slowed and stiffened at the thought. "No, I will buy you new clothes and things; I won't let you go back there."

"Brian, please! I want my damn clothes!" Justin insisted. "I'll be fine," he reassured him. "I have you with me, so just stop," Justin snapped in frustration as he walked to the Jeep. Getting in, he slammed the door closed more forcefully than necessary.

Brian walked to the car, placed Justin's bag in the back, and slid in behind the driver's wheel. "Ok," he decided. "I'll take you there, but as soon as you're done we lock up and leave," he told him as he stared straight ahead and started up the car. Reluctantly he turned in the direction of Justin's 'home.'

Brian and Justin arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. As Justin opened the car door and got out, he found that he was nervous as hell. Walking over to Brian, who had emerged from the driver's side, he grabbed his hand and held onto his arm.

Brian looked down at him in concern. "Are you okay, Justin?" he asked as he looked at him. Justin nodded and kissed him before walking to the door to unlock it and walk inside. He ignored the blood and the broken glass scattered around the small space and walked into his bedroom. He closed his eyes and shivered as he stood there reliving the attack, feeling Brian rubbing his back and whispering comforting words. Justin smiled at his touch, knowing he was safe as he grabbed a bag. He walked to his closet and started to shove his clothes into the duffel bag. He grabbed some books from the dresser drawers. He sighed when he was finally finished, filling up three bags and a box. He and Brian left the house and headed toward the sweet love and comfort of Britin and their friends. Justin smiled as he held Brian's hand tightly as they drove onto the highway; he was finally going home. He was finally safe from everything as long as he had Brian to protect him.


	3. Author's Plea

A/N : Hey Little Monster's I know you guys want more and there is definitely more to come but I have been busy with school and I currently have writers block... SO I have come up with a little Idea for you guys. If you would like to help leave a comment suggesting something that should happen next. I hate having to ask you guys but I need your help. If I choose your Idea I will give you credit for that chapter in which your idea was used. Please Please help. I love you guys and I love these stories. SO PM me or leave a comment if you wish to help.

Thank you Little Monster's

Love

Alex


	4. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN QUEER AS FOLK I JUST OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

**AN: I and my glorious cowriter SweetStrawberryShortCake own nothing. we wish we did because we are crazy fangirls but alas we do not. sadly to say. Enjoy! HAHAHa Well done Strawberry. I love this girl and I am personally glad she is my partner because without her you Little Rotten Monsters would not have an update. Also be sure to know that she is helping me with the other Brian/Justin Fandom I have we just wanted to work on this on first due to your demands that I update or be killed. Personally I like my life so dying wasn't an option. Read and enjoy and for the love of all things Queer REVIEW. The more you review the more we write. **

**Love you Little Monsters **

**Sincerely Alex and StrawBerry**

**(Ps: I call her Strawberry Easier to pronounce)**

Brian blinked as he continued the four-hour drive from New York to West Virginia. He was taking Justin home to Britin where he would recover. Justin rolled his head and looked at Brian sleepily "You know it's going to be like when I got hurt the first time, right? I will not want anyone but you to touch me. To hold me close when I get nightmares and scream." He whispered looking down and sighing," Why must this always happen to me? Why can I never get a break from all of this fucking shit? I just want a normal none violent life." He whispered the last word and grunted rubbing his bruised chest.

"Fuck Sunshine be careful" Brian hissed slowing the car down to make sure he was alright. Brian grabbed Justin's hand with his free one and looked back at the dark road. "It's gonna be okay Sunshine. I am going to take you home and get you into that nice warm bed. I'm going to make it better and in time you will be your normal bubbly, cocky, stubborn- self." Brian smirked as Justin laughed then let out a weak, painful "Ow" as he started to cough fell back asleep slowly. Growing tired he curled up in a twisted sort off ball and fell back sleep.

The trip was slow going and the silence seemed to deafen him. He looked over at this sleeping partner and sighed. He wasn't letting him go this time. He would be perfect, do everything perfectly. But he could remember why Justin had called the wedding off in the first place. Brian had not been himself. He vowed silently to himself that he would remain the man that Justin loved while he also gave him everything he could ever need.

The car was quiet as he had turned the stereo off shortly after Justin had fallen asleep, not wanting to wake his snoozing love. Even hurt and injured Justin still looked like an angel to him. He thanked God that he had had the strength to run into that hospital room. Thanking God was not something that he often did, if ever. The last time Justin had needed him he had sat outside the room, fingering a white blood soaked sash. There had been no question this time. His boy needed him and he was going to rise to the occasion.

He heard Justin moan in his sleep and Brian reached his hand out and soothed him by gently stroking his thigh. He pulled this car off on a shoulder of the highway and turned to tend to Justin. He didn't wake him up, only wrapped him in his arms and held him, rocking him until the moans quieted into whimpers, then back to light snores. He looked at his boy and was content that he was fine for he pulled off the shoulder and back onto the high way. They would be home soon. Soon he would have Justin in bed sleeping kept one hand on Justin's leg, as much for Justin as himself. He kept feeling like this was some sick twisted dream that he was going to wake up from.

They crossed the border into West Virginia and Brian let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. And he had to pull over again. This time for himself, as it all finally sank in. Justin was back. Justin was home. JUSTIN WAS HURT...AGAIN. He growled and wanted to take his sudden anger and pain about that out on his steering wheel, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Justin was home now, and Brian wouldn't let anyone hurt his partner. He put his head back and tried to get himself reoriented. After about five minutes, he pulled off onto the highway again. They were maybe thirty to forty-five minutes away from home.

He honestly didn't' know if he should expect Michael and the others at home or not. Part of him wanted them there, another part wanted to care for his love alone. He wanted the intimacy that came with that, he wanted to reacquaint himself with the only person he that he ever considered to be his soul mate. But help from the others would be nice too. He shrugged to himself and dropped it. Either way would work. It didn't really matter anymore. All that mattered was that Justin was safe and that he was home and would never, ever be leaving again.

Brian smiled small at his thoughts. Yes Justin would not live away from him again. He pulled the car up into the drive and and wasn't surprised when Linds and Gus came out hand in hand to help. He reached down by his seat and popped the trunk so they could get all the supplies needed for Justin's after care and his luggage out of his trunk. She nodded her head and together she and his son went to grab everything while he shut the car off and climbed out of it. He made his way to Justin's side and carefully pulled him out of the car, cradling him in his arms. Gus looked up at his Daddies. "What's wrong with Papa? "he asked in such a delicate scared rested her hand gently on top of his head and said, "He got really hurt honey, so daddy brought him home so he could be taken care of. "Gus looked down and smiled, he nodded at the answer given to him. "Okay?" he whispered then carried the stuff inside.

Linds looked at Justin with tears in her eyes as she made to open the door for Brian. However they were beat to the bunch as Deb pulled the door open and gasped at the sight of Justin. "Jesus Sunshine! Quick let's get him in and up to bed!"

"Deb keep quiet! " Brian hissed looking at her. "I don't want him waking up, he finally fell asleep in the car." He looked at her pissed off .

She pursed her lips and had the grace to look slightly embarrassed at her outburst. Brian was angry that she had raised her voice, but he also knew that Debbie loved Justin like a son and was only very worried. He shook his head and dropped to kiss onto her cheek to reassure her at least somewhat that he wasn't too angry with her. After all, she was like a mama to him too.

He slowly and carefully carried Justin up the stairs to the master suite as Lindsey, Debbie and Gus followed quietly behind him. He took each step carefully and made sure not to jostle Sunshine as much as possible and not to run into Gus. When he finally got the landing he made his way down the hallway and came to stop in front of their door. He turned and looked pointedly at Lindsey, who was holding Gus' hand as he looked up at his Daddies.

"Well. Open the door." His hissed out, afraid to raise his voice too high. She nodded and dropped her baby's hand before went to the door and pushed it open and stood back out of the way. He carried him over the threshold and into the room, just like he should have a while ago. But had never been given the chance to due to them changing to much. He carefully laid Justin down on the bed and silently went about undressing him until he was only left in his natural skin. They always did like to sleep naked. He pulled the blankets up over him and situated his head onto the pillow. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips before he and his two favorite girls made their way out of the room.


	5. The First Night

**AN: Thank you all who read and reviewed. Your continued support in this story is appreciated. We own nothing at all. Sadly we don't know sexy men who'll bend to our every will like they do in fiction! We hope you all enjoy the latest chapter. Enjoy! Do well to remember to review and to stay tuned for more chapters. Thank you so much and Enjoy Little Monster's.**

The door clicked shut soundlessly and Brian took a deep breath. Justin was home. He was finally home and resting in their bed where he belonged. He longed to crawl into the bed beside him but new he had a family to see to as well. He looked down at his little boy and smiled. He loved Gus and had missed him so much. They just lived too far apart for Brian to see him very often. Gus gazed up at his daddy with worried eyes. "Is Papa going to be okay?" He asked as he shuffled his feet and fidgeted nervously. Brian looked down his son in love before he bent at his knee to bring them to the same eye level.

"He will be with time and lots of love and care. You do not need to worry about your papa because we are going to take good care of him Sunny Boy. Just you, me and the boys okay?" He asked looking at his son. Smiling he brought the young toddler into his arms. "He will be fine." He whispered more for himself than for his son. Closing his eyes he picked him up and carried him down to the two women. "Justin is in bed, "he stated.

They all quietly made their way back downstairs and into the family room. He sat down on the couch with Gus still in his arms. He was hungry and wanted to eat soon but Gus came first, and he just wanted to hold him for a million years. It seemed his stomach had a different plan as it grumbled noisily. Gus laughed and pulled back enough so he could look at Brian's stomach.

"Daddy, your belly is making noises. Are you hungry?" Gus asked as he poke the rumbling stomach gingerly. Brian laughed aloud and held his son tighter to his chest.

"Yea Sunny Boy I am. But I wanted to hug you for a while before I got food. Is anyone else hungry?" He asked as he casted his gaze around the room. They women nodded and Brian pursed his lips in thought. They could either make a meal or order delivery. Brian smiled and kissed Gus' cheek.

"What should we have? Do you all want to have something delivered or should we make a meal?" He asked his family. Lindsy and Debbie shrugged, but Gus had an opinion. "I don't care if it's homemade or delivered but I want pizza!" He exclaimed as he jumped off Brian's lap and hopped a little around the living room like the engizer bunny on crack.

"Hmm, I don't know if we have the stuff to make homemade pizza Sunny Boy. How about we get delivery this time and maybe in a few days we can go shopping for pizza ingrediants and make a huge homemade pizza." Brian stated as he stretched his back. Thank God they were getting delivery he felt about ready to drop. Lindsy smiled and pulled out her cell phone and called the nearest pizza place. Brian looked at her through sleepy eyes and realized he needed a shower if he was ever going to stay awake enough to eat.

They ordered and ate in happiness. Gus was so curious about everything Justin had been up to, and about what had happened to him. Brian was patient and answered whatever he could.

He yawned and stretched, it was getting late and he wanted to crawl in next to his lover soon. Soon his sleepiness wore off onto the others and within twenty minutes they were all yawning and rubbing at bleary eyes. He stood and scooped Gus up into his arms. Lindsy giggled and happily let Brian carry Gus off to his room. She and Debbie looked at each other and grinned. Brian was a simple joy to see with Gus. He was such a good daddy and it showed in every aspect. They all made their way to their rooms and went to sleep.

Brian crawled in bed and gently pulled Justin into his arm's "You're safe now." He whispered kissing Sunshines hair and closed his eyes . Brian fell asleep but woke up an hour later in cold sweats." shit "he whispered as he shook off the nightmare of Justin dying. He panted and stood up , walked to the window and stared out.

He stared out at the night sky and silently counted each star. For every star he counted, he remembered a memory of him and Justin. Some of them were wonderful and happy, and somewhere sad and angry. And for every star he counted he thanked God for every single precious moment he had ever had with his partner. He heard a soft moan behind him and turned around. He held his breath and worried Justin was in pain and needed him.

At another, slightly louder moan, Brian crossed the room and knelt down by Justin's side of the bed. "You okay Sunshine?" He whispered out. Justin cracked an eye open and gave him and pain filled smile. Brian slid his hand through the blond hair and brushed his thumb over Justin's soft eyelids. Justin screwed up his eyes and Brian could tell he was in pain.

He reached out for the bottle of Asprin and spilled three out into his hand. He helped lift Justin's head, slipped the pills into his mouth, and tipped water into his mouth. Justin swallowed happily and gave Brian a grateful smile.

"Hey." He spoke out quietly. Brian laughed and shook his head. "Good morning Sunshine!" Justin giggled out, "Not hardly. What time is it?" Brian checked the clock and answered. "A little after four AM."

Justin closed eyes, and let himself drift off to sleep again as the pills began to take effect to his tired body. He slowly climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. He pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear and smiled. "You're home baby boy. I've got you now."

Brian felt a finger dig into his ribs and grunted in exhaustion. "Daddy, Daddy wake up already." His eyes flew open and he was suddenly aware that Gus was in the bed with them while they were naked. He sat up quickly and held the blanket around him and Justin. He looked at Gus with almost embarrassed awkwardness. Thank God, Gus was at least outside the blankets.

"Morning Sunny Boy, why don't you go wake up your mommy and Grandma Debbie while Papa and I get dressed." Gus grinned and Brian watched him scamper out the door. Justin rolled over and chuckled.

"Now THAT was awkward, I thought he was going to crawl in with us. We're going to have to start sleeping with clothes on, or we're going to have to lock the door." He snuggled up next to Brian careful to mind his injuries and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulders.

"How do you feel Justin?" He asked as he nuzzled Justin's neck. The blonde-haired man groaned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like hell, but better now that I'm here with you." He ghosted his lips along Brian's and kissed them gently. Brian sighed into the kiss and deepened it. This was their first real kiss again since he had ran into that hospital room. Their first real kiss since Justin had left for New York. And it was simply not enough. He wanted to pin him to the mattress and make love to him for hours. But he couldn't, nor would he with Justin in such a fragile state.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Justin's. "Soon. We can when you're healed." He breathed out. Justin smirked. "Yea, maybe sooner than you think Bri." The teasing look in Justin's eyes had Brian half hard. He growled before he climbed out of bed. It would not do well to get so worked up. Soon, they will be together again, in the most basic and beautiful way.


End file.
